veteransoftheempirefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Lykrast/Changelogs part 2
The previous post was getting a bit messy with the length, so this one has been made, starting at August 2015. ''Next version'' General *Added a one-way teleporter in each base that leads to the tier 2 tower of the respective team *Removed some trees in the crossalley in front of the tier 2 towers to put the spawn teleporters' arrival positions *Number of trees reduced from 2462 to 2446 *Respawn time increased from to Heroes * **Movement speed reduced from 310 to 305 ** ***Armor per stack reduced from to ***Mana cost increased from 40 to ** ***Slow duration reduced from 3 to ***Movement speed duration reduced from 3 to ** ***Impact radius reduced from 475 to 400 ***Vision radius reduced from 500 to 425 ***Added a radius indicator during the channel, only visible to allies ***Added a radius indicator during the landing, visible to both teams * ** ***On-Target cooldown reduced from 5 to 0 ***Slow increased from % to % ***Slow duration reduced from 2 to 1 * ** ***No longer shakes the ground (should reduce lag) * **Base strength reduced from 26 to 21 ** ***Slow increased from % to % ***Slow duration reduced from to 1 ** ***Bonus AD ratio reduced from 80% to 65% ***Cooldown rescaled from 13 to ** ***Damage reduced from to ***Range increased from 525 to 650 ***Mana cost reduced from 150 to 125 * ** ***"-spells" now display the Fel Hounds' attack damage (including under ) 06/12/2015 Heroes * ** ***Fixed damage being centered on Ju'shu instead of the line * ** ***Fixed being levelable at level ***Fixed having a 12 seconds cooldown at level 1 03/12/2015 General *Removed , and from the selection taverns to improve visibility Items * **Damage over time increased from to **Attack damage increased from 20 to 25 **Combine cost reduced from 200 to 100 * **Damage over time increased from to **Combine cost increased from 650 to 700 * **Attack damage reduced from 75 to 70 **Crit chance reduced from 30% to 25% * **Now has an active : ***Make your hero invulnerable but unable to take action for seconds. ***90 seconds cooldown **Combine cost increased from 250 to 650 01/12/2015 General *Siege minions now do 35% less damage to heroes Heroes *Added * ** ***Changed root visuals to be more noticeable (but less fitting) * ** ***Heal increased from 3% to 5% ***Heal is now doubled against heroes ** reworked ***The Fel Hound is healed for % of all damage it deals. ***Now unlocked at level 11 instead of 6 ** reworked ***The Fel Hound gains movement speed. ***Now unlocked at level 6 instead of 11 ** ***Fixed the passive damage reduction not working ** ***Cooldown reduced from 7 to ***Attack window reduced from 4 to 2 ** ***Stun duration increased from 1 to * ** ***Damage reduced from to ***The first target hit now also takes 50% bonus damage ***Slow increased from % to % ***Slow duration reduced from 3 to ***Cooldown reduced from 12 to ***Mana cost reduced from to ** ***Mana cost reduced from 75 to 25 Items * **Now works properly with the following on-hit effects : *** *** (passive) *** *** *** *** *** *** *** 27/11/2015 General *The foutain areas in the bases are now covered in stone *New command : "-help vote", display the ID, name and rules of each game mode Heroes * ** ***Charges upon learning the spell for the first time increased from 1 to 2 * ** replaced with ***After casting a spell, Drelon's next basic attack within 4 seconds will deal bonus magic damage. ** ***Added a radius indicator during the delay ***Charges upon learning the spell for the first time increased from 1 to 2 ***Leveling the spell now automatically replenishes the current charge * ** ***Blinking to an image now properly remvoes the parry buff ***Improved visual effects ** ***Improved visual effects * **Attack range reduced from 500 to 425 ** ***Cast range reduced from 575 to 500 ***Maximum hit range reduced from 625 to 525 ** ***Channel time increased from to 2 ** ***Cast range reduced from 500 to 400 ***Back spawn distance reduced from 500 to 400 Items * **Max charges increased from 200 to 300 20/11/2015 General *Base hero armor increased by 10 *Health regeneration per strength increased from to **''This is in response to a bug fixed below'' Lag reduction * and Heroes *Added *Disabled , and until they get their respective reworks * ** ***Cage duration increased from to 4 * ** ***Cooldown reduced from to ***Mana cost reduced from 60 to 50 * ** replaced with ***Ju'shu sends an image of himself forward, dealing physical damage to enemies and destroying trees on its way. ***The image will then linger on its final position for up to 3 seconds, providing vision in a small radius. ***Images are yellow to Ju'shu, blue to his allies and red to his enemies. ***800 range *** mana cost ***7 seconds cooldown ** reworked ***Ju'shu readies himself for the next seconds, if he takes damage from an enemy hero during this time, he will immediatly reappear behind it, dealing physical damage and stunning it for 1 second. ***If an image is present, Ju'shu will instead teleport to it, destroying it while dealing physical damage to nearby enemies and slowing them by % for 2 seconds. ***25 mana cost *** seconds cooldown ** ***Attack damage reduced from to 0 ***Attack speed increased from % to % ****''With no items, it is roughly a 11% dps reduction at level 1-2, 25% at level 10-11 (if maxed) and 19% at level 18.'' * ** ***Stored damage is now capped at ** ***Added a radius indicator while the grenade is ticking down * **Switched ability slots of and ** ***Heal changed from to ** ***Heal reduced from to ***Mana cost increased from 55 to 80 ** ***Bonus attack range increased from to ** ***Stun duration distance scaling from - to - ***Cooldown increased from to * **Strength per level increased from to **Agility increased from 13 to 26 **Agility per level increased from to ** ***Intelligence per kill increased from 2 to 3 ** ***Bonus damage to heroes scaling changed from to ** ***Slow increased from % to % ***Cooldown reduced from 13 to 8 ** ***Damage increased from to ***Cooldown reduced from to ** ***Damage scaling increased from % INT)}} to % INT)}} ***Cooldown reduced from 100 to ***Mana cost reduced from to 100 Items *New item : ( + + 800g) * **Damage over time increased from to * **Damage over time increased from to Bugfixes *Fixed Strength giving and additional regen per second independent of other regeneration **''This has been compensated with the above strength buff'' 07/08/2015 Chat commands *New : -bounty : displays how much each enemy hero is worth to you Jungle *Replaced the bottom cliffs with trees *Added a path that links the middle of the turtle and troll camp to behind the outer bottom tower *Added a path that links the top of the triangle shaped bottom tree patch to the spider camp *Replaced part of the dark border near teleporters with trees *Number of trees from 1453 to 2462 *Jungle buffs are now properly given to the owner of a summoned unit that gets the last hit Heroes * ** ***Updated visuals * **Strength per level reduced from to * ** ***Damage increased from to ***Range increased from 800 to 1200 ** ***The damage is now dealt on the explosion, rather than on cast ***Explosion slow increased from % to % * ** ***Duration increased from 4 to 6 ***Cooldown increased from to * **New hero icon ** ***On-hit magic damage ap scalinf increased from 25% to 35% ***Attack speed increased from % to % ***Now grants % movement speed * ** ***Updated visuals ***Initial cleave damage increased from to ***Initial cleave radius increased from 225 to 275 ** ***Stasis duration reduced from 4 to ***No longer refreshes on Gorippas's death * ** ***No longers heal Rachet for 10% of the damage he deals while channeling * **Strength per level reduced from to ** ***Movement speed bonus reduced from 60% to 40% * ** ***Added an indicator only visible to Vaelnar that shows him where the projectile will start ****''This doesn't allow for precise aiming due to it not following the cursor, but rather the facing direction, but it still gives you an idea'' * **Fel Hound magic resistance increased from 0% to 50% ** ***Damage increased from to ***Stun duration increased from to 1 * ** ***Now increases Xornac's attack speed by % for the duration ** ***Mana cost per second reduced from 30 to 20 ***Lifesteal increased from % to % Items *New items : , and * **Recipe cost increased from 500 to 650 **Attack damage increased from 50 to 70 * **Moved to a new Jungling shop **Compressed tooltip by about 25% * **Moved to a new Jungling shop **Compressed tooltip by about 25% * **Recipe cost increased from 500 to 700 **Attack damage increased from 50 to 60 **Lifesteal increased from 10% to 12% **Passive reworked : ***When at maximum health, store charges equal to the amount your lifesteal heals, up to , upon taking damage, they are quickly consumed to heal you for the same amount. ***Maximum heal rate is per second * **Recipe cost increased from 400 to 900 Bugfixes *Fixed and teleporting them to the middle of the map if their target died *Fixed active lasting indefinetly *(Hopefully) fixed linking itself to the center of the map sometimes Category:Blog posts